


Elmsevere

by DreamSweetMyLove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, F/F, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Outer Space, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamSweetMyLove/pseuds/DreamSweetMyLove
Summary: The meteor was supposed to hit right where ASA thought it would.But something knocked it off course.What else can be done than for two teenagers to find whatever did it and sell it to become rich and famous?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. 
> 
> This has been floating in my head for a while. 
> 
> An original work. Advice and criticism would be appreciated.

The ASA has seen the meteor at around 2:37, on October 5th, 2061. It was predicted that it would hit at approximately 5:08, October 11th. They calculated speed, time, and place. 

They new exactly where and when it was going to hit. 

But they never saw the second one. 

It didn't appear on any radars, sonars, or any equipment of that kind.

It just smashed the rock out of the sky, and off course. 

So, of course, everyone was looking for the strange purple rock that had hit the meteor. 

And by everyone, I mean it was really two teen girls who were looking. 


	2. Homework, Meteors, And Other Distracting Things

Homework sucks. 

But when you’re doing homework while a meteor is smashing into the earth _right in my fucking town? _Sucks double. 

So there I was, stuck in my house, while everyone was watching. 

I contemplated calling Janie, my not-girlfriend best friend. Not-girlfriend because I want her to be, but she’s straight. So yeah. Fun. 

Janie was a combination of all the things I liked about Australia. Kind, always happy, funny...

And small. Things just aren’t small here. 

I was jerked out of my thoughts by a large crack, followed by a sonic boom. 

Shit. I missed the meteor. 

Sighing, I put up my books. Not really done, by whatever. I’ll take the fail. 

My phone rings, and I jump. I genuinely thought it was dead. Guess not. Sliding the screen up, a hologram of Janie appeared. 

“Hey, Janie! What’s up?”

Janie flapped her hands excitedly. “It’s so whack! Another rock came and smashed the meteor out of the sky!” She flew her hand into her fist, making a boom noise. “It was wild! Everyone's talking about finding it, but I want to find it first. Want to come?”

I considered this. I would have to get dressed, but spending time with Janie...?

”Hell, yeah. Meet you outside.”

Janie looked fabulous. She wore a cute white dress with a wave pattern at the bottom, and her white combat boots. Of course, this was usual Janie attire. 

I, on the other hand, wore an oversized black t-shirt and ripped jeans. Also yellow high sneakers. The shirt was one of my favorites. It was a limited edition from my all time favorite band, Criminally Insane. They specialized in rock music, which was kinda old school, but I love it. I thought it was appropriate to wear your favorite things when becoming famous.

Janie clapped her hands happily, her brown eyes shining with excitement. 

“I narrowed it down to that small park. You know, the reservation? Meaning we’ll have to sneak in. You okay with that?”

We stared at each other, then burst out laughing. Of course it was no problem with me. 

I gestured to the backpack pack on my back. “Easy storage. You ready?”

She smiled back at me. “Born ready.”


	3. Strange Things Are Afoot

Lex jumped swiftly over the bricks, landing on her feet with a thud. She peered through the security gate. 

“Come on, Janie! Hurry, before we get arrested!” She laid a hand across her forehead, exaggerating fainting. 

Its what I loved about her. To tell you the truth, sometimes, I would love to just kiss her. 

But Lex was straight. Of course she was. 

I reached up and grabbed the top of the fence, grunting as I pulled myself up. Physical strength was not a big thing for me. 

I tumbled off the wall, landing on the harsh dust with another grunt. 

Lex pulled me up, and together we went off. 

“Alright, so I tracked it down to past the wolves, but they’re always anxious when strange shit happens. But don’t worry, we’ll find it in a jiffy!” I said cheerfully, a fairly obvious spring in my step. Lex laughed. 

“Jane Farfeild, you are a strange girl.”

I spun, bowing. “And you, Ms. Lexington Alonzie-Zeigler.” We laughed, making our way to the back of the fields.

”Right, so we gotta be careful, cause the wolves...”

Lex stopped. “What were you saying about the wolves earlier?”

I turned to look back at her. She had a strange look on her face. “They would be anxious, cause of the meteors?”

Lex gulped. “Yeah. Well, I think they’re mad.”

”What are you-“ I turned, and saw it. The gleaming yellow eyes stared back.

”Shit. You thinking what I’m thinking?”

Lex nodded. “Run?”

”Run.”

We sprinted off, hand in hand. Somehow, it just felt right to yell. We screamed, laughing as we ran from the obvious danger. The wolves weren’t even chasing us. 

We probably wouldn’t have stopped, but Lex tripped over a stone. 

A small, glowing purple stone.

Lex and I met eyes. Then we looked at the stone. Then back at each other. 

“Shit. Did we just find it?”


End file.
